Call for Me
by Kiromala
Summary: A Shadar-kai avenger with no knowledge of her own kind, a racist Eladrin warlock, and human paladin, a doppleganger rogue, a warforged paladin, and a dragonborn fighter - what could possibly go wrong?  rated M for backstory


Mala Stormforge, despite being a Shadar-Kai, only spent the first 4 years of her life with her own kind. She remembers little, except that the place, the shadow realm, was dark, gloomy, and cold. The people were distant, and ignored her most of the time.  
>Not long after she turned 4, she was thrown from the shadow realm, and dropped into the Eldarin village of White Moon, a small name tag around her neck. There, she was found by the warlock, Navere, who took her to the elders. They found her a home, an Eladrin couple who didnt want children of their own, but who were more than happy to take her in.<p>

After a year, she began school with the other children of her age. Every day, without fail, the snack she was to take to classes, was left on Navere's doorstep. She owed him her life, and that was her little way of saying thank you. He never turned the small gift away, though he never tried to catch her in the act, either. She's watch from a distance till he opened the door and picked it up. Every time, he looked right at her little hiding spot, then went back inside. She was more than content with that.

For over 50 years, she lived and learned in White Moon, grew up with the village's other young, and grew to understand things people of her own race did not. And every day in that time, she continued to leave the little snack on Navere's doorstep.

In those years, the tattoo's of her kind began to appear across her face, arms, neck and back. Tribal patterns of vairying shades of black to red, and to purple and blue. The one in the centre of her forehead, however, had a pale blue glow to it. The young children of the village marveled at them when she wore sleeveless tops, and often asked if they could have them too.

Eventually, however, she decided it was time to get some form of training in the arts of combat. So, quietly one evening, after saying her good byes to those that took her in, to her friends, and to the elders, she left the village. To Navere, she sent a note by way of one of the younger children, who was more than happy to do it.  
>After some time, she encountered a group of mercenaries, one of which, was an Avenger. The rest consisted of a wizard, a cleric, a druid and two fighters. The Avenger, named Garett agreed to teach her, in return for helping them while they were on the road. Mala was more than content with that arangement, so she took the offer. She learned fast, trained hard, and done everything that was asked of her. Her muscles grew strong, and ger confidence soared.<p>

A few years after joining them, they encountered another group of travelers, who attacked them. Garett and his gang died in that fight, and mala was taken prisoner. More than once, the males of the group raped the shattered Shadar-Kai. She was powerless, despite her training. Depression spiraled to horrific levels. The only thoughts keeping her up at that time were thoughts of the warlock who had saved her, and what he would think of her in the pathetic state she was in. She was skin and bone, her muscle was gone, and her face was haunted.

Months passed, and by some sheere luck, they left her behind one day. She was weak, but she was free. By further luck, she came across an Elven village, the people of which, were kind enough to take her in and nurse her back to health. Slowly, she trained again, and regained her former physique, bar the muscles. This time round, the muscle was more lean, despite the fact that she was now uaing a greatsword.

Once she was well again, she made her way back to White Moon, and there she stayed, not telling anyone about what happened to her. She carried her greatsword everywhere, and took the defense of the village very seriously. When Navere was around, she done her best to avoid him, but no doubt the strange behavior was not lost on him.

After some years, she left again, sent out to find a group of travelers who were in need of her help.


End file.
